


Conquest

by Cyber_Rad



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Tord is an arse but a good one, Tord-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 14:36:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyber_Rad/pseuds/Cyber_Rad
Summary: The End is over. Life was peaceful for the trio.But then the Red Army made their move.The Red Leader will stop at nothing to get what he wants, and England’s government will do anything it can to prevent England from being conquered.Even if it means sacrificing a particular citizen...





	Conquest

Blood.

Pain.

Death.

Isn't that what a leader of an army must deal with Everyday?

Aren't leaders supposed to be strong?

They're not supposed to cry, or be attached.

And yet, here I am. Buried under the piles of metal I called my giant robot. The very same one that was shot out of the sky by my rival, Tom.

I pushed the metal away from me, my right side burning with pain and agony, but I forced myself up to my feet. I limped away from the rubble a little, gasping in pain every few seconds as I tried to think through the haze of pain.

I can barely see Pau and Pat arriving to the scene behind me, my blood hindering my sight. I ignored them and their shocked looks, stumbling towards a fallen piece of robot arm. It was still intact, and without thinking, I picked it up. Maybe it was because I built it with my own hands, m own hard work, that made me refuse the possibility to leave it in this dump.

I stared at it for a while, ignoring the pain on my right side with practised ease, and I looked down the cliff. Two broken houses with smoke pouring out resides, and three distinct figures stumbling away from the site. I could recognise them anywhere.

I ignored the stinging pain in my eyes, pretending it was because of the injuries I gained. But the heart never lies.

I could feel my heart aching from the sudden loneliness I feel. From the guilt. Because of my _foolish _actions.

"Red Leader...?" Pat hesitantly walked over, speaking in soft tones as if I was a glass figurine that was about to shatter at any moment. I couldn't blame him. I felt like I was about to break into pieces.

I shook my head slowly, my legs finally giving out from under me and I sat on the floor, an emotionless expression on my face. The grass continued to ripple and sway beneath me, a small wind blowing through the cliff.

"Tord!" Pau immediately shouted in concern when he saw me on the ground after hastily finding the med kit in the car. I winced a little at the noise and Pau immediately quietened down. He kept silent as he came over and wrapped up my injuries, starting with my arm. I barely flinched, but I could barely feel the world around me by then.

I could hear the small whispers and concerned looks Pat and Pau shot at me from time to time, but I didn't care. I don't know how Long I was sitting down, staring at the ruins where I once called home, before Pau tapped my uninjured shoulder. I looked at him blankly.

"Oh Tord.... Please stop crying.." Pau muttered softly as he took out a tissue and wiped my cheek. I blinked again, numb to emotions. Crying? Was I? Pau sighed before holding my arm, slowly helping me up to my feet. Once again, I didn't react, I only hung limply in his grasp.

"Come on, he needs healing. I reckon he's going into shock," Pat said, looking even more concerned than before as he came over to help. Soon, with the both of their strength, I was seated in the car, blood seeping through my bandages already.

Pat tried to make me let go of the robot arm I was holding, but I refused. Call me sentimental, even if I didn't feel anything at the moment, but I couldn't bear the thought of something I _made _being torn away from me as easily as my friends were.

I leaned my head on the window of the car as it started, and I watched the ruined houses leave my sight. But the picture will always be emblazoned in my mind. In my memories.

A spark of resolution fired up inside me, making my remaining silver eye glow with renewed determination.

I still had a job to do, as leader of an army. I have made my mistakes here, pushing my friends away, but my army still depended on me. I will get my old friends back one day, I will see them again. I will do whatever it takes to be able to communicate with them again.

Even if it means we'll be enemies.


End file.
